The Lost Twins
by Seras16
Summary: Sirius thought his children died the night Voldemort vanished, only to have them return 14 years later, but the oldest girl is hiding something, so what is it.  Sorry not very good at summary
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is my first fanfic so please no flames ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter sadly TT_TT I do, however, own my OCs ;D

WARNINGS: this is an AU, don't like then don't read! Also may conatin some swear words as I tend to swear alot :D

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

On August the 31st Lily and James sat by the fire watching a little boy read, as three younger children were playing on the carpet. One of the little girls started to cry. Lily went to pick her up when she pointed out the window.

"Lily it's him take the kids and go. I'll hold him off!"

As the older boy grabbed the little mahogany haired girl, Lily picked up the little boy and the other little girl.

"Duncan take Roxy into my room and stay there till it's safe!" cried Lily. The little boy nodded and took off to the other room with one of his sisters.

BANG! As Lily slams the door to the nursery shut she can hear James shout "YOU'LL NEVER GET THEM!" "STUPEFY!"

Lily sat the children in the cot and sent a patronus to Tina for some help. Then she heard the sound of a cackle of high-pitched laughter coming up the stairs. She ran and slammed the door shut and locked it. By the time she got to the kids the door was blasted open.

"Stand aside...Stand aside girl," came a raspy voice.

"Not Harry! NOT HARRY! Please...I'll do anything..."

"Sectumsempra," Blood splattered the walls as Lily fell unconscious to the floor. The man in the cloak then turned towards the children. As the wand was raised and pointed to the boy, the girl started to crawl towards him.

Just as he was in reach a voice hissed "Avada Kedavra"

A bright green light flashed across the room and grazed the girls shoulder and hit the boy on the forehead then rebounded and hit Voldemort. His body disintegrated and the room started to crumble, as a flash of white light came from outside. A young woman in her twenties ran towards the house. She choked back a sob as she saw James, then raced towards the stairs.

"Duncan! Roxy! Sapphire! "Tina cried as she pounded up the stairs. Duncan and Roxy came out of Lily's Room when they heard their mother.

"Where's Sapphire?" she asked while hugging the two. They pointed towards the nursery. Tina scrambled towards the door. Sapphire was lying on the floor beside Harry. Then she took in the rest of the room, blood everywhere. She looked down. There was Lily lying in a pool of her own blood. Tina murmured a healing charm then crept towards the two children.

The first thing she noticed was a lightning bolt shaped scar on little Harry's forehead. She then moved some of Sapphire's hair to the side and came across a scar shaped like a yin-yang symbol nested on her shoulder. Tina cradled Sapphire to her chest. She then came out of the room and grabbed Duncan and Roxy, then sent a patronus for help, cast a counter curse at James then took off. Just as James was coming to, Sirius, Remus and a handful of the order burst through the door.

After catching sight of James, Remus and Sirius helped him up.

"Where's Lily?" James asked, as Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. James shook his head and rushed towards and up the stairs. Once James burst into the nursery he caught sight of the blood then Lily. He collapses right beside her and sobs. When Sirius and Remus enter the room they freeze staring at the scene in front of them. Then Remus cautiously walks towards James then falls to his knees beside him as he realizes Lily is still breathing.

"Don't worry James, She'll be fine," Remus consoled "A trip to and she'll be right as rain." As Remus was saying this a cry broke out. It was coming from the crib. When Sirius gets to the crib he lifts Harry up and notices the scar on his forehead.

"Come and look at this," Sirius croaked out. After casting a spell to stop Lily's bleeding Remus and James go over to Sirius and look at Harry over his shoulders. After the shock wore off Remus managed to gasp out

"What happened?"

"Well it started when Sapph..." James trailed off looking horrified, Sirius looking confused. Then it hit him. Where were his children? He ran from the room.

"SAPPHIRE!...ROXY!...DUNCAN!..." Sirius ran through the house screaming at the top of his lungs. The rest of the order was looking completely confused as they tried to contact healers and Mad Eye was contacting Dumbledore.

By the time Sirius went back to the nursery the healers were getting Lily ready to be transported to and James was explaining to Dumbledore what had happened.

"Where are my children?" Sirius growled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see him boiling over with fury.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

As Sirius sat with his head in his hands, James was pacing in front of the fireplace and Remus was playing with Harry. A flash came from the floo network and Dumbledore stepped from the fireplace. Sirius leapt from the couch with a hopeful expression on his face. Dumbledore looked drawn, tired and solemn and Sirius's face dropped.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but all the evidence points to the fact that they didn't make it. Voldemort must have gotten to them before he went after Harry," explained a grim faced Dumbledore.

The rage bubbled in Sirius. He slammed his fist into the coffee table.

"Have they found that backstabbing bastard yet?"

"No, but they're working on it."

"I'll hunt him down and make him pay. Pay for the pain he has put me through," raged Sirius as thunder struck outside.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Department of Mysteries

Chapter 2: The Department of Mysteries

_**14 years later**_

_**The battle at the Department of Mysteries**_

Dumbledore has just entered the battle and Sirius is duelling Bellatrix.

Harry watched as Sirius dodged Bellatrix's curse, while laughing at her. "Come on you can do better that!" he yelled his voice echoing around the cavernous room, as second curse hit him in the stomach.  
>As he fell back a cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows and pulled him away from the ragged veil. When Sirius was at a safe distance from the fight the figure signalled to an Order member where Sirius was. As the figure turned it caught a glimpse of Harry running after Bellatrix thinking Sirius was dead. The figure then bolted after Harry.<p>

When the figure finally caught up with Harry, Voldemort was with them. As the figure got closer it caught a bit of what Voldemort was saying.  
>"…nothing more to say to you." Voldemort stated. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"<br>Harry closed his eyes and a headless golden statue leaped in front of him. When Harry realised he was still alive he opened his eyes to see the cloaked figure leaning over him.  
>"Who are you?"Harry demanded.<br>"A friend." Replied the figure.  
>Harry watched as the figure turned and murmured something to the statue and as the figure walked round the statue he realised that not only was the voice feminine but the figure couldn't be more than 5ft tall.<br>"Been a long time hasn't it Voldemort." Taunted the figure.  
>"Who are you?" Voldemort sneered. "How will I recognise someone who hides behind a cloak!"<br>"I'm not hiding merely binding my time." The female voice shot back.  
>Voldemort now furious started to cast curses and the woman dodged every one of them without even lifting her wand. As Harry watched her he remembered every dangerous situation that he and his friends have ever been in and all of them include a cloaked figure in the backround waiting and watching, for what he didn't know. As his mind came back to the present he noticed that Voldemort was taunting the woman and she was giving it right back.<br>"How brave can you be if you won't even show your face?" He jeered.  
>"Look who's talking! Gone after any babies lately?" the woman ridiculed.<br>Voldemort sneered and shot a crucio at her and it just skimmed her arm as she dodged .  
>"Right enough fun, time to get serious!" hissed the woman.<br>She then lifted her hand and unclipped her cloak. As the cloak flutter to the ground her long jet black hair went just past her hips the tips a dark red as if they had been dipped in blood. She was wearing a black belly top, grey denim shorts and grey doc martins and from what Harry could tell she had curves in all the right places.  
>"WHO ARE YOU!" shouted an enraged Voldemort<br>The woman sniggered, "You really don't remember! Well I'll give you a clue. The eyes are a window to the soul."  
>Voldemort then shifted his gaze to her eyes.<p>

Harry watched as Voldemort stared at the woman with an enraged look in his eyes then a shocked look came across his face, then disbelief, then confusion and finally back to enraged.  
>"It can't be. Your dead!" he hissed.<br>The woman flashed a smirk at him. Hatred dripping from every pore in her body. As she raised her wand Harry caught a glimpse of her eyes.  
>Harry gasped as he thought, "Her eyes are vilot!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Who Is She?

Chapter 3: Department of Mysteries Part 2

Previously:

Harry watched as Voldemort stared at the woman with an enraged look in his eyes then a shocked look came across his face, then disbelief, then confusion and finally back to enraged.  
>"It can't be. Your dead!" he hissed.<br>The woman flashed a smirk at him. Hatred dripping from every pore in her body. As she raised her wand Harry caught a glimpse of her eyes.  
>Harry gasped as he thought,"Her eyes are violet!"<p>

"You will not escape this time!" Voldemort was enraged his eyes burned with hatred that was only normally there when he was facing Harry. He through curse after curse after curse at the woman but all she did was shield herself or dodge the more dangerous ones. Her eyes held no emotion, they were dead. Dead as stone nothing seemed to penetrate it. No matter what curse he though at her she never gave away what she was feeling, but that smirk never left her face.

Voldemort had obviously had enough, as he started to fire the killing curse. The woman had dodged al of them until she caught something moved in the corner of her eye. He saw that as his chance.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the shout echoing over the walls and the emerald flash shooting towards the woman.

"Look out!" Harry shouted as he screwed up his eyes.

When he opened them again she was still standing in front of him but standing in front of her was the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain.

"What?" cried an enraged Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, "_Dumbledore!"_

Harry and the woman glance behind them, Harry's heart pounding. Dumbledore is standing in front of the golden gates.

As Voldemort raised his wand to send yet another jet of green light only this time at Dumbledore the woman turned to Harry, she crouched down to look him in the eyes, her violet eyes seemed to pierce right through him, as if she knew him.

"Have you hurt anything?" concern seemed to just leak from her voice.

He was lost in his thought as to how she to be so familiar but he couldn't quiet seem to pin point exactly where he recognises her from.

"Harry are you okay?"

"Who are you?" Harry questioned the woman

The woman looked startled before arranging her expression into one of an emotionless mask and answering with

"Now is not the time to discuss that." Stated the violet eyed woman, and then turned back to the duel.

"…ot seek to kill me Dumbledore?" called Voledemort, his scarlet eyes narrowing over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

Harry P.O.V

I logged out of the duel and to the questions that were running through my mind.

Like:

Who is this woman? She looks to be only a few years older than me.

Where did she come from?

How did she know that this confrontation was going to happen?

How did she know me?

There were so many more but the one question that seemed to shout the most was:

Why does she seem to intimidate Voldemort?

What could she have possibly done to get the same hatred from Voldemort that he got?

Her eyes had a ring of familiarity to them. When he looked in them he saw them sparkle with light, life and joy. What could turn them into those cold emotionless pits they were now?

Third P.O.V

BAM!

The door to the department of mysteries flew and the fireplaces blazed to life, as harry came back to reality. When everything seemed to become a flurry of movement as ministry workers and The Order of the Phoenix came into the entrance hall and watched as Voldemort exited through the floo network. Then they all froze as they took in the young woman with the violet eyes that burned with life once again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

Chapter 4: The Reunion

Previously:

BAM!

The door to the department of mysteries flew and the fireplaces blazed to life, as harry came back to reality. When everything seemed to become a flurry of movement as ministry workers and The Order of the Phoenix came into the entrance hall and watched as Voldemort exited through the floo network. Then they all froze as they took in the young woman with the violet eyes that burned with life once again.

The silence was deafening. Everyone was still. Then a flash of green came from a fireplace and someone started pushing their way through the pack of people.

Then chaos broke loose.

"He was there" shouted a man from the crowd. "I swear it You-Know-Who. Mr Fudge, he was really there."

Fudge turned a rather nasty shade of green "I know I saw him too, Williamson."

As Fudge was trying to comprehend how Voldemort got into the Ministry the young woman turned and dropped down to her knees in front of Harry.

The look of complete concern seemed to radiate from her eyes as she asked" How are you feeling."

Just as he was about to reply a man burst through the crowd with a girl trudging along behind him.

"Sapphire for all that is holy what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing!" the man thundered. It seemed as if a fire was burning in his eyes. His anger seemed to stop everyone in their tracks. The crowd turned in unison to look at the woman on her knees. She didn't look to be the least bit interested in how the people were staring at her as she continued to look into Harry's eyes.

"I think some answers are required her Miss Sapphire." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Dumbledore? Quick someone seize him." Fudge ordered trying to save face.

Just as the Order of the Phoenix came barrelling through the door leading to the Department of Mysteries.

"Now hold on Fudge, I think you are just about to jump into another mistake here." came a musical voice from the floor.

Everyone once again turned their attention to the woman in front of Harry as she rose to her feet, stretching out her hand to help Harry up.

Fudge sneered at the woman and snapped "Now wait just one minute here. Who do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do? You do realise I am the Minister here don't you."

"I know full well who you are and I also know how much you have screwed up this past year." Sapphire relurned while Fudge fumed

"As to who she is, meet Sapphire Black." The man stated and the room went into complete silence once again.

Then Harry's Parents stepped forward. Both not looking away from her face.

"Saph? Is that you?"


End file.
